


fun in the water

by shelbyshalifoe



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbyshalifoe/pseuds/shelbyshalifoe
Summary: “You okay there ? “ I look past dot’s shoulder and see Toni standing there awkwardly in just a sports bra and shorts , my mind drifts back back to the kiss and her fingertips grazing over my exposed sides. “Shelby hello ? ” Dot quickly waves her hand in front of my face. “yeah sorry about that i’m good” dot senses the awkwardness and decides to leave me and toni alone.or what happens if shelby got high with the rest of the unsinkable 8 then they decide to play truth or dare in the water.
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Shelby Goodkind, Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Kudos: 25





	fun in the water

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever one shot :)

shelby’ pov

“to the water” Martha yells. All of a sudden the girls sprint towards the ocean throwing their arms in the air and immediately start cheering and chanting. i meet toni’s intense gaze and instantly regret running away from our kiss. “wait for me bitches” i utter and impulsively dart to the calm sea. As soon as i put my feet in the water Dot approaches me grabs my arm and spins me around so fast that i get dizzy and fall to the ground.

“You okay there ? “ I look past dot’s shoulder and see Toni standing there awkwardly in just a sports bra and shorts , my mind drifts back back to the kiss and her fingertips grazing over my exposed sides. “Shelby hello ? ” Dot quickly waves her hand in front of my face. “yeah sorry about that i’m good” dot senses the awkwardness and decides to leave me and toni alone.

Toni reaches her arm out insisting i take it i quickly look around to make sure no one’s watching. when the coast is clear i grab a hold of her hand and let her help me up. My eyes once again meet hers and i feel butterflies in my stomach. I immediately push the urge to kiss her again away.

“thank you Toni” i mutter whilst regaining my balance “no problem” she smiles right at me and my heart does somersaults. Just when i was about to apologise fatin interrupts insisting we’re missing out on all the fun. She knowingly shoots a glance at me and toni and smiles quietly to herself. ”come on shelby don’t you wanna play some never would you rather shit “ martha pleads making puppy dog eyes that i find hard to resist “fine” I walk to the middle of the camp circle that was somehow formed and announce we play truth or dare. 

The game goes out to an entertaining start with Rachel daring Leah and fatin to kiss i stare at Toni wishing it was us instead. “ok my turn” fatin laughs turning her attention to me and Toni. “I dare Toni and Shelby to kiss.”laughter erupts between the rest of the girls as me and Toni shift uncomfortably. ”well guys what are you waiting for“ fatin smiles at us Toni practically whispers in my ear “you don’t have to if you don’t want to” I look up meet her eyes and press my lips on hers.


End file.
